


A is for...

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery of Brian's middle name.  Dialogue-only.  Late S3-S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for...

"Brian, don't you think it's weird that we're at a place where you will, however reluctantly, admit we are partners… and I still don't know your middle name?"

"I've told you, it's A."

"It can't just be A."

"Yes, it can. I had it legally changed."

"Are you serious? When?"

"As soon as I could. In college."

"It costs money, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I saved up. There was no fucking way I was starting my professional life with _that_ marking me from the start."

"So dramatic… Ahem, _what_ marking you from the start?"

"That's all you're getting."

"Michael knows, right?"

"Yes, and he knows better than to tell you or anyone else."

"Stupid best friend loyalty."

"Give it up, Nancy Drew."

"Oh, you've given me a challenge now…… Let's see here… Ace! Adam!"

"…What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm looking up boy names online and I'm going to shout A names at you and annoy the fuck out of you until I get it right or you give in, Rumplestiltskin… Adin!"

"Fucking hell."

"Adonis! Haha, somehow I don't think you would have had that changed."

"Are you through?"

"Alan! Albert! Aldo!"

"Fine, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Anywhere away from this."

"Be nice or I'll tell everyone your middle name is… Al-oy-see-us."

"……"

"Okay, okay, that's too mean."

"……"

"Brian?"

"It's pronounced Al-o- _wish_ -us… Mr. 1500. He was the patron saint of Catholic youth."

"…No way."

"And now I have to kill you."

"Brian Aloysius Kinney?"

"Just like I killed that poor bastard."

"Oh… Brian, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's-"

"-bullshit. I just meant… I thought I knew all the ways your mother fucked you up."

"Whatever."

"You took the power back. Good for you."

"Hmph."

"And I won't tell anyone."

"Unless you want to be tossed out on your well-padded ass, you won't."

"Promise. Anyone asks, I'll tell them it really does stand for 'Asshole.'"

"…That's my partner."

***

"Brian… Brian, wake up."

"What the fuck… What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering…"

"I was just sleeping."

"And you know the sooner you answer me, the sooner you can get back to that."

"…What's the question?"

"Why did you keep the A? Why not change to a totally different name, or just drop the middle completely?"

"That's what's got you up at 4 am?"

"Just tell me."

"I don't know. It's a good letter. A for Grade A, for Alpha male…"

"Hmm. Maybe. But there's something else."

"Give me strength."

"Brian…"

"Fine. Mikey, Deb, and Vic gave me my first business cards at the end of freshman year. I didn't hand them out or anything. They were… symbolic. They said ' _Brian A. Kinney: anything he fucking wants to be_.' I don't know. I guess I decided I didn't need to change my name any more than that."

"……"

"Justin, that better not be a fucking tear in your eye."

" _*sniffle*_ It's not."

"Good."

"But, just so you know, I can't even pretend the A stands for 'Asshole' now."

" _*sigh*_ Go to sleep."

  


by ahs


End file.
